


Sun's betrayal

by Safr2n



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Reveal, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: When an akuma takes to long to take down, during a sunny summer day, it can leads to a reveal...





	Sun's betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was writing really quickly after and au idea from rnarichat on tumblr.

Taking down the akuma took longer this time. With the sun shining bright and the hot weather of summer, Ladybug and Chat noir had a hard time and spend many hours fighting.

When everything got settled and the butterfly was released, the superhero duo separated their own way.

Once she made it to her room, Marinette detransformed, just in time.

"Tikki, what time is it? I hope I'm not latte for my date with Adrien!"

"You still have time but hurry!"

In a panic, the young girl started preparing herself, but stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh no Tikki this is a catastrophe!"

Indeed. By spending hours in the sun, with her mask on, the super heroine had now mark tans on her face, the era around her eyes being whiter.

"If I go out like this, Adrien will know I'm Ladybug!"

"Calm down Marinette. Everything's gonna be fine!" the kwami said, trying to reassure her holder.

"I need to cancel!" the young girl cried.

"Marinette! You finally asked Adrien out! You won't chicken out now!" Tikki replied firmly. "Maybe you can try makeup?"

Following her friend advices, Marinette tried to put a summer foundation that she received last year.

"I hope this would do Tikki!"

Arriving at the park, where they agreed to meet, Marinette couldn't help herself to be nervous. First, it was her first date with the love of her life, and second, there was a slight chance that her identity would be revealed.

She didn't had to wait for long as Adrien came into view, at the entry of the park.

"A-adrien! Nice to see you!" she greeted him, her heart pounding in her chest.

She then noticed something weird.

"Adrien, why are you wearing shade glasses?"

"Ah..hh.. It's hum… Really sunny today.. Right?"

"Not really, the sun is setting down…"

"Ah… it's because I…"

As the young boy tried to find an excuse, he noticed a lighter spots on Marinette's face.

"Marinette, what's on your face?"

But as he reached to rub the spot, the young girl also reached for his glasses.

The makeup and glasses were off.

"M..my lady?"

"Chat..chaton?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments please!


End file.
